reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Synopsis Mary Returns to Scotland and is Shocked by what awaits Her When Mary arrives in Scotland, she is stunned by the treacherous world it has become and is forced her to keep her royal identity a secret until she learns who she can trust. When Elizabeth jeopardizes her standing with an unbearable new suitor, Lola steps in to help, which causes the Queen to question Lola’s ulterior motives. Meanwhile, Charles secretly plots to relinquish Catherine of her power. Plot Mary's ship washes up on Scotland's shores. She watches as soldiers kill those who are alive and when she tries to cry out, Narcisse quiets her. Just as the men are about to kill Bash, a group of Druids arrives on the beach and takes him away. Mary and Narcisse follow in hopes of rescuing him. Elizabeth prepares to entertain the Prince of Denmark and asks Lola to flirt with his companion. He turns out to be the more attractive of the pair, which stuns Elizabeth and Lola. Claude confronts Catherine about having her beaten on her wedding night and Catherine tells both of her children to keep their disdain at bay until they can capture or kill the Red Knights. Charles plans to bring down the Red Knights on his own so the privy council will declare him of age. In doing so, he will become the leader and he will abolish the regency. Mary and Narcisse follow the Druids. He believes they are evil people who will kill them the first chance they get. He suggests they pretend to be siblings in order to find Bash. Elizabeth talks with the Prince of Denmark who is quite full of himself and his country. While he prattles on about Denmark, she grows increasingly irritated. Lola's companion is quite charmed by her. Narcisse and Mary enter a tent where a medicine man is performing a ritual to save Bash from Sea Breathe. Mary and Narcisse believe he will be harmed, but the ritual works and Bash's health is restored. Charles and his "Phantom Brigade," a group of teenagers, begin trying to find information about the Red Knights. One of them has a tip which might be what Charles needs. Elizabeth continues entertaining her guests, but she has a difficult time allowing the men to win. Charles reveals his new information to Claude and Claude tells him she plans to marry a member of the Kingsguard when Charles asks for protection on his trek to Orsay. Claude brokers a deal which will make Leith a Duke. Mary and Narcisse learn more about the Druids and their enemies. They are hunted by a group of men called the Wulvers, half-men, half-wolves, and those were the men Mary saw on the beach. Senneck tells them Scotland is a land fractured by hate in need of a unifier. Charles and Leith find a stockpile of weapons in a silo in Orsay and make a plan to return and blow it up. Lola's suitor propositions her to join him in his chambers that night while Prince Magnus asks Elizabeth to credit Denmark with saving her people from famine. She refuses and storms away from the table. He later bans Lola from Denmark. For life. Mary finds Narcisse packing his bags with plans to leave in the night. She asks him to stay by her side until she gets to Edinburgh and regains her throne. He refuses and sets off on his journey to rescue Lola. Claude and Leith make a plan to travel to Orsay. When Leith suggests Charles stay behind, he refuses and holds marriage to Claude over his loyal guard. Elizabeth visits Lola and questions why Lola might have been so quick to take the blame for England's declaration of war on Denmark. She suspects Lola has been trying to gain her trust so that she might share information with Mary. Lola manages to talk her way out of it. This time. When Mary sets out to leave the Druids, Senneck reveals that he knew who she was when he looked in her eyes. He gives her advice and a blessing and then they are attacked by the Wulvers. In order to hide from the clan, they hide inside the Wicker man in hopes that when they are found, the Wulvers will take pity on them. Elizabeth visits Lola once more and tells her of a boat of mercenaries who crashed off Scotland's shore. They believe Mary is dead and Elizabeth turns the moment of treachery into an invitation for Lola and John to stay in England as English subjects. Charles, Leith, and Charles' friends make their attack on Orsay but the silo doesn't erupt. Felix rushes in to see what's happening and Leith has to go in and rescue him. As the villagers fight the Kingsguard, Leith is injured and Charles begins walking back to the castle when he's kidnapped by one the Red Knights. One of his loyal friends is a traitor. Bash kneels to help one of the Druids who survived the attack. While preparing for the next leg of their journey, Mary spies a pin on the cloak of one of their new traveling companions and recognizes it as the seal of the clan who ordered her assassination and ended up killing Francis instead. - TVFanatic Quotes Mary Stuart: It’s Bash, he’s alive! We have to stop them. Lord Narcisse: Give me your sword. Mary Stuart: It’s gone. Lord Narcisse: Then we have no choice... Look away. Lord Hans: Would you be interested in anything else? My chambers for example… There’s the smile I was hoping for. Lady Lola: I did’t say yes! Lord Hans: Allow me to charm you some more, and we’ll work on that next part. Lord Narcisse: I cannot help you be Queen! Or Scottish! Notes * King Francis, James Stuart, King Henry VIII, John Knox, King James V, Lord Julien, John Philip, and Munro were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Elizabeth and Lady Lola are revealed to not currently being living in London, England. * Mary Stuart, and Sebastian are hoping to get themselves to Edinburgh, Scotland. * Lady Lola brings up her first husband Lord Julien who allegedly died in their house fire, sitting her child as his, instead of King Francis. Long Live The King Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Countless French Soldiers - Druids Trivia * The episode Synopsis was released on May 21st, 2016. * Celina Sinden, Charlie Carrick, and Ben Geurens were all credited, but do not appear. Historical Notes * Prince Magnus was born Magnus, Duke of Östergötland as a Prince of Sweden. He was born in 1542 making him 19 in 1561. * Queen Mary returned to Scotland 9 months after her husband's death, arriving in Leith on 19 August 1561. * Edinburgh, Castle is a war castle, and not where Royals stay while ruling. Instead, they stay at Hollywood Castle a mile away on The Royal Mile. * ''Queen Catherine That vase was a gift for my 18th birthday from Pope Paul III.'' **''Pope Paul III'' became the pope in October 1534, when Catherine de' Medici was 15. She would have been close with him, as the previous Pope, Pope Clement VII was her guardian. Gallery Promotional Images - Clans 1.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 2.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 3.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 4.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 5.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 6.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 7.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 8.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 9.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 10.jpg Promotional Images - Clans 11.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Patrick Garrow | colspan="2" | Unknown |- | Adam Kenneth Wilson | colspan="2" | Unknown |- |Kyle Gatehouse |Prince Magnus | |- |Christopher Russell |Lord Hans | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Stephen Joffe | Felix Jean-Dubois | |- | Seamus Patterson | Thierry Huguenot | |- | Alex Wall | Daniel | |- |- Video References }} Category:Season 3 Category:Episode